Personal electronic devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs, laptops, gaming devices, etc.) provide users with increasing functionality and data storage. In addition to serving as personal organizers, personal electronic devices serve to store documents, photographs, videos, and music, and serve as portals to the Internet and electronic mail. These devices allow users to communicate with other users and share stored files, such as documents, pictures or videos with other mobile device users. Today, mobile devices allow users to share files by employing different methods such as emailing, texting (e.g., SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), and near field communication (NFC). However, these file sharing methods are limiting, cumbersome, and time consuming. Drafting and sending an email requires a large amount of typing. The sender must know and enter an email address before sending a message. To send SMS or MMS messages, senders must know the recipient phone number. To use the internet for uploading or downloading files, the users must know a URL and visit a website. To use NFC, the senders and recipients of files must be in very close proximity.